Chitose Kizuki
|romaji= Kizuki Chitose |alias= |epithet= |birthday= |age= |gender= Female |height= |weight= |hair=Lilac |skin=Pale Blue |eye=Green |quirk= Landmine |status= Deceased |family= |occupation=Villain Executive |affiliation= Meta Liberation Army Shoowaysha Publishing |fightingstyle= |teams= |debut= Chapter 218 |debutanime= |voice= |eng voice= |image gallery=y }} |Kizuki Chitose}} , also known by the code name , was the executive director of Shoowaysha Publishing who was also secretly a leading member of the modern Meta Liberation Army. She is one of the main antagonists of the Meta Liberation Army Arc. Appearance Chitose was a woman with long, pale lilac hair, worn parted to her left, full lips, and pale blue skin. Her eyes were unusual, in that her sclera was completely black whereas her eye irises were green, and her pupils were completely black. And they were framed by notably long eyelashes, wrinkles and small eyebrows. She wore a navy blue, shoulder-less dress with long sleeves and an X-shaped belt with a circular buckle around her waist. For the Revival Party, Chitose also donned an unbuttoned, salmon-colored jacket with a black fur collar. Gallery Chitose Kizuki.png|Chitose's Face Young_Chitose.png|A younger Chitose. Personality As described by her Liberation Army code name, Chitose was an immensely curious woman who is highly invested in her journalistic pursuits. Due to taking Rikiya Yotsubashi's advice to heart, she believes that stories based on face-to-face interviews are the best way to influence readers, treating even battles as an opportunity to ask questions about one's personality and motivations. As a publisher executive director, Chitose claims to have never given up on getting a good story ever since her early days in the journalism industry, fondly looking back on them occasionally. Chitose has been inspired to claim the hearts of the people with her stories, all for the sake of the Meta Liberation Army. Despite this, she is very callous about the lives of her soldiers, utilizing her Quirk to turn them into walking bombs as a battle strategy and describing it as a selfless act from their part. Despite being uninterested in the League of Villains, Chitose greatly desires to learn about Himiko Toga, having shown an obsessive interest on the circumstances behind her descent into madness. Chitose knows many details about Himiko's life prior to becoming a criminal and wishes to create an article bringing her background as a villain to light. Due to her immense curiosity and overzealous/obsessive nature, Chitose mentality even causes her to outright lose her sense of danger, as seen when despite being in the battle field against Himiko Toga and nearly being stabbed and cut by her knife attacks, Chitose was not at all alarmed or even afraid for her life and simply continued to excitedly interview Himiko and even when she was falling to her death upon being affected by Zero Gravity, instead of feeling fear or trying to save her life, Chitose instead ecstatically proclaimed on how interesting her article on Himiko was going to be and excitedly laughed on how wonderful her lines were for her latest work and being completely oblivious to her fall. Synopsis Meta Liberation Army Arc Chitose is present alongside the other leaders of the Meta Liberation Army during a meeting where Re-Destro declares their intention to destroy the League of Villains. During the meeting, she brings up how Detnerat had recently entered the Hero Industry. At the start of the Revival Celebration, Chitose confronts Himiko, recognizing her for the string of bloodletting murders she's connected to. Chitose suggests a headline about how the high-schooler's fall into madness, but Himiko angrily rejects it. Chitose proceeds to battle Himiko, attacking her in-mass with her comrades in order to corner her, all the while "interviewing" her on her reasons for becoming a villain and she proceeded on shedding light on Himiko's past prior to joining the League, and expressing extreme interest and curiosity regarding her reasons for abandoning her normal life, where and how she obtained her survival and combat skills and the reasons for Himiko's descent into madness, even going as far as using her own subordinates as human bombs in order to further corner Himiko and prevent her from transforming by detonating their ingested blood inside her body in order for their "interview" to go unhindered. As Himiko attempts to escape, Chitose continues to goad her, promising to go public with the tragic story of Himiko's downfall in order to demonstrate the righteousness of the Army's objective. When Himiko transforms into Ochaco Uraraka, Chitose dismisses it as her final attempt to "look cute" before her death, but is caught off guard when Himiko activates Zero Gravity to levitate her into the air alongside her soldiers. Bewildered, Chitose assumes that Himiko's fear of death has allowed her Quirk to spontaneously evolve in power. When Himiko replies that she’s wrong and that Himiko only wants to "love" even more, Chitose begins saying that this would be her best headline ever before Himiko deactivates Zero Gravity, sending Chitose and her henchmen plummeting bloodily into the ground. Her death was later reported to the rest of her comrades who all mourned her. Relationships Meta Liberation Army She was a valued member of the Army and they were distraught at her death, with Re-Destro shedding tears at her demise. Himiko Toga Chitose admits she's intrigued by Himiko Toga's backstory. She is downright obsessive with the idea of interviewing her, even in the middle of a deadly battle between the two; and she's quite amazed to watch her get more and more deranged as their fight goes on. Chitose wants to know how and why a nice girl like Himiko became a serial killer, and says she has already interviewed her parents and her former high school friends. Chitose wants to use her influence to turn Himiko into a martyr that was shunned and repressed by the hero society, which led to her becoming a villain, furthering the agenda of the Meta Liberation Army. She nearly kills Himiko by overwhelming her with numbers and hitting her with her Quirk repeatedly, but is caught off guard when Himiko transforms into Ochaco Uraraka and uses Zero Gravity to levitate her into the air and drop her from a lethal height. Even so, all she can think about is how amazing the article about Himiko she'll write is going to be, smiling in pure euphoria while falling. Abilities Overall Abilities: Chitose was a capable fighter and an excellent team leader in battle. She preferred to have her followers do most of the fighting for her in order to draw her opponents into traps laid down by her Quirk. To compensate for her close range weakness, she wielded a transformable chain ring manufactured by Detnerat. News Publication Executive: Chitose was the Executive Director of Shoowaysha Publishing, meaning she had strong influence over the news updates distributed to the public. Leadership Skill: Chitose was one of the Top Commanders of the new Meta Liberation Army, a military force that consists of over 100,000 members. Meta Ability : Chitose's Meta Ability allows her to bestow explosive properties on anything she touches, be it an object or a living being. A single landmine is not strong enough to be lethal, but she is capable of creating numerous landmines to make up for this weakness. Stats Equipment : Manufactured by Detnerat Co., Chitose's chain ring appears as an ordinary bracelet until activated, at which point it rapidly transforms into a thick, brick-shaped gauntlet with four wedged protrusions on the front. Battles & Events Trivia *Shoowaysha Publishing is a parody of the actual , the publisher of Shonen Jump, but it's spelled with different kanji. *Chitose’s first name is composed of the kanji for and , and her last name contains and . *She is the only executive of the Meta Liberation Army to have been killed. *Similar to her teammates and team-name, several of Chitose's character design/traits seems to be based from characters from Marvel Comics. **Her blue skin being directly taken from mutant villain and revolutionary, Mystique. **Her battle against Himiko Toga being a direct irony to the fact that Himiko's Quirk is similar to the mutant powers of another blue skinned villain, Copycat. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Meta Liberation Army Category:Emitters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Meta Liberation Army Arc Antagonists Category:C-Rank Villains